As três etapas do desejo
by Ana Scully Rickman
Summary: Harry descobre um novo desejo, mas para poder satisfazê-lo terá que passar por três etapas. A visão, a Excitação e a Consulmação. Trilogia Slash HP/SS/RL
1. A visão

**Eu poderia estar matando, eu poderia estar roubando, eu poderia estar me prostituindo, mas só estou fazendo uma fic NC-17 slash, onde dois homens ou mais se amam, se namoram, tranzam, se comem e por ai vai. Não estou pedindo nenhum valor, não quero lucro com minhas palavras pois esses personagens, esse mundo, é tudo da dona JKiller Rowling. Quero apenas comentários...**

**rsrsrs**

**brincadeiras a parte, é o seguinte, essa fic foi feita quando euzinha não tinha mais nada para fazerno trabalho. É uma fic bem homossexual, slash, homem com homem. Tem cenas explicitas de sexo e até um sexo a tres, quem não gostar que vá procurar outras fics.**

**Essa fic é separada em tres partes pequenas onde...**

**... ah é melhor vcs lerem.**

**As três etapas do desejo.**

**Capítulo 1 – A visão**

Era cedo ainda quando Harry levantou-se da cama, ao seu redor todos os seus amigos ainda permaneciam dormindo. Colocou devagar os sapatos e saiu em silêncio. Sua barriga roncava, pois não havia jantado aquela noite. Pegou a capa de invisibilidade de seu pai e a colocou impossibilitando que alguém o pegasse ate a cozinha.

Já passava da hora de dormir e todos os professores e o senhor Filch já haviam ido se deitar. Caminhou na ponta dos pés temendo que Pirraça o encontrasse, já que ele adorava encontrar alguém fora da cama depois do horário.

Dito e feito, foi só virar no outro corredor que o fantasma veio flutuando até ele, parando perto de seu rosto. Deu uma risada forçada e passou por Harry, definitivamente por dentro dele.

- Eu te vi menino tolo, Harry Potter está fora da cama, Harry Potter está fora da cama!! NANANANA.

- Cala a boca Pirraça.

- Menino fora da cama, menino fora da cama.

- Droga!

Harry começou a correr para longe de Pirraça. Sabia que se algum professor soubesse que ele estava fora da cama aquela hora, ele acabaria entrando em uma fria.

O fantasma flutuava atrás de Harry gritando que ele estava fora da cama ate que Harry virou em um outro corredor e em uma sala que pensava estar vazia.

Com certeza o que viu não foi nada reconfortante. Se por um lado estava com medo de que Pirraça falasse com Filch, por outro preferia encarar Filch a ficar com os dois professores que encontrou.

Os dois que estavam dentro da sala que Harry acabara de entrar olharam para a porta quando esta fez um barulho ao fechar. O primeiro foi ate ela e a abriu olhando para fora. Entrou novamente ao constatar que não havia ninguém no corredor a não ser o fantasma que o rodopiava procurando algo. Trancou a porta e colocou um feitiço silenciador.

Voltou até perto do homem e parou na sua frente.

- Que foi Severus? Acha que nos pegarão? Está com medo de que algum professor entre aqui e nos pegue?

- Tenho cara de quem tem medo Remus? Ou de alguém que faz as coisas do modo incorreto?

- Não Severus, você tem cara de quem faz tudo direitinho.

Para plena surpresa de Harry, Lupin chegou cada vez mais perto de Snape e enterrou as mãos em seus cabelos o puxando para assim beijá-lo com vontade.

Ainda ficou mais impressionado quando Snape retribuiu o beijo com igual vontade, agarrando a cintura de Lupin e apertando.

Harry tentava ate segurar a respiração para não fazer barulho. Encostou-se na parede e ficou apenas observando.

- Severus, você me mata desse jeito – Disse Lupin expondo o pescoço para que Snape o beijasse e lambesse.

- Disse para você que hoje eu é que farei o lobisomem.

- Hummm, desse jeito eu vou querer ser a vitima do Lobisomem todo dia.

Snape abriu a blusa de Lupin com os dentes, rasgando-a e jogando no chão.

Harry estava de olhos arregalados, nunca imaginaria encontrar alguém nessa situação, muito menos Lupin e Snape, ainda mais juntos. Pensou em sair, mas Pirraça ainda estava lá fora e a porta estava trancada. Desistiu de tentar pensar em uma maneira de ir embora e apenas ficou assistindo.

Lupin gemia encostado a uma mesa. Snape passeava as mãos pelo peito nu de Lupin parando em seus mamilos. Passava a língua por toda a região, desde o pescoço até o começo da calça.

Segurou Lupin pela cintura e o levantou colocando-o em cima da mesa. Lupin circulou a cintura de Snape com as pernas e o puxou para mais perto exercendo pressão naquela região tão sensível.

- Calma Lobo, calma, já disse que hoje tudo será ao meu tempo.

- Assim você me mata Severus.

- É exatamente o que quero Lobo, vê-lo implorar para matá-lo de desejo. Quero você sedento, quero você berrando, me pedindo para comê-lo todinho.

- Me come Severus.

- Não, não agora. Agora vou deixá-lo totalmente perdido, para depois fazer o que eu quiser com você.

Lupin apenas gemeu ouvindo essas palavras. Harry mantinha os olhos arregalados. Nunca em sua vida pensou em ouvir Snape dizendo aquelas coisas tão pornográficas.

Teve que se jogar para o lado quando Snape pegou Lupin pela cintura e o levou para a parede oposta, exatamente a parede em que Harry estava encostado.

Estavam bem do seu lado, se beijando, esfregando os membros um no outro por cima da calça.

Snape chupava o mamilo de Lupin mordendo e lambendo enquanto apertava o outro com a mão.

Desceu lambendo o abdômen marcado pelas cicatrizes da transformação de homem para lobisomem. Ao chegar na calça, Snape abriu o cinto de Lupin e o jogou no chão, abriu o botão e desceu o zíper com os dentes. Baixou a calça dele e parou com o rosto no membro por cima da cueca branca, fez com que ele sentisse um arrepio na espinha.

Snape retirou a cueca de Lupin e enterrou o rosto nos pêlos castanhos inspirando o cheiro almiscarado. O membro de Lupin estava totalemente ereto e já estava com uma gotinha saindo de sua cabeça.

Harry quase caiu ao ver Snape abrindo a boca e colocando todo o membro dentro dela. Ele ia para frente e para trás chupando –o por completo. Lupin gemia com a mão na cabeça de Snape fazendo com que ele aumentasse a velocidade.

Snape chupava e lambia o membro com rapidez, também se acabava com as bolas inchadas. Ele dava mordidinhas na cabeça fazendo Lupin gritar.

- Severus, assim não agüento.

Ao ouvir isso, Snape aumentou a velocidade passando a língua pela veia saltada do membro.

- Isso, continua, assim, Isso Severus, continua.

Lupin estava de olhos fechados puxando e empurrando a cabeça de Snape cada vez mais rápido.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de chupadas e gemidos Lupin jogou a cabeça para traz e segurou a cabeça de Snape parada. Gritou o nome de mestre de poções e gemeu suado e cansado.

Snape manteve a cabeça parada por um tempo ate que Harry viu um liquido branco escorrer pelo canto de seus lábios. Só agora Harry percebeu que Lupin havia gozado na boca de Snape que engoliu tudo lambendo todo o membro limpando cada gota que ainda saia da cabecinha. Subiu e beijou a boca entreaberta de Lupin fazendo-o saborear o próprio gosto.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior segurando o máximo para não gemer junto. Não sabia o por que ver Snape chupando Lupin e engolindo o liquido dele o fazia sentir um calor no baixo ventre, já começava a ser difícil manter-se em pé.

Harry tremia e tentava regular sua respiração. Era a primeira vez que via dois homens juntos, sempre via apenas mulheres com homens nos vídeos que seu primo Duda tinha no computador. Mas ver dois homens era uma novidade prazerosa. As expressões eram puro desejo e os olhares eram recheados de luxuria. Se beijavam com paixão. Snape mordia o lábio inferior de Lupin que puxava os cabelos negros de Snape.

Lupin arrancou as vestes de Snape com um único rasgo. Realmente os lobisomens eram muito fortes. Snape tinha um abdômen mais definido do que de Lupin, havia marcas nele, cicatrizes, mas elas somente deixavam seu corpo mais bonito.

Harry se pegou imaginando a maciez daquela pele e como era traçar aquelas linhas com a língua.

Snape avançou para Lupin e começou a beijá-lo e morde-lo com voracidade. O segurou pela cintura e colocou deitado de bruços em uma mesa na frente de Harry de modo que o menino via o lado deles, exatamente o lado que deu uma visão que fez Harry levar a mão até seu próprio membro detectando que ele estava se animando com a visão.

Snape passou a língua por toda a costa de Lupin descendo ate seu quadril, beijando as duas bandas. Deu um leve tapa deixando a pele branca com um pequeno vermelhidão.

- Pede!

Lupin apenas gemeu quando Snape puxou seu cabelo gemendo em seu ouvido.

- Pede – Disse de novo esfregando o membro escondido pela calça no quadril do professor de DCAT.

- Pede que eu quero ouvir você pedindo.

- Eu quero Severus.

- O que?

- Você

- Onde?

- Em mim.

- Como?

- Dentro, tudo, rápido.

- Quando?

- Agora.

Snape abriu rapidamente a calça e retirou seu membro já roxo de tão inchado. Membro, que Harry percebeu, não perdia para o se Lupin.

Snape pegou sua varinha e convocou um tubo verde que voou ate sua mão, abriu. Colocou um pouco em seus dedos passando na entrada de Lupin que gemeu com o contato no lugar sensível.

Snape passou mais do liquido na entrada e logo introduziu um dedo fazendo movimento tirando e entrando novamente. Lupin urrava com a boca aberta.

Snape logo introduzia o terceiro dedo em Lupin.

- Eu quero você Severus, mete logo.

Harry se assustou com a urgência do pedido de Lupin. Snape pegou bastante do liquido e passou em seu próprio membro e novamente na entradinha apertada.

- Quer devagar?

- Não, quero rápido, de uma vez.

- Já que insiste.

Snape passou a cabecinha vermelha umas três vezes na entradinha de Lupin, parando um segundo antes de entrar de uma vez fazendo Lupin arquear o corpo a apertar a lateral da mesa. Snape parou por um instante de se movimentar, seu membro estava totalmente dentro de Lupin que recuperava o fôlego.

Não somente ele recuperava o fôlego, embaixo da capa de invisibilidade estava um Harry desnorteado que tentava se controlar, acabou gemendo quando viu Snape agarrar o quadril de Lupin e puxar para trás enterrando-se no outro professor.

Logo Lupin pedia movimento e Snape não lhe negou o pedido estocando fundo, saindo e entrando devagar, mas não agüentando tal demora segurou os quadris de Lupin e aumentou a velocidade. Lupin urrava de prazer mordendo o lábio inferior.

Harry podia ouvir o baque dos corpos se batendo em meio aos gemidos dos dois e dele também.Sua mão estava em cima de seu membro, mas sem se movimentar pois sabia que se movimentasse a mão em cima de seu membro gemeria e seria descoberto pelos dois professores que transavam com violência.

Harry podia ver o suor escorrendo pelo rosto de Snape. Estava tão bonito com o peito nu deixando a luz da lua iluminar seu corpo marcado. Segurava os quadris de Lupin com as mãos grandes e fortes.

Lupin não ficava atrás em questão de beleza. Sua expressão de prazer era puro êxtase. Seus olhos semi cerrados e sua boca entreaberta era um convite que Harry teve que se segurar para não aceitar.

A imagem não demorou muito para acabar pois logo Snape estocou forte e segurou o quadril de Lupin jogando a cabeça para trás gritando o nome do lupano.

Havia gozado dentro do professor que mordia o lábio sentindo os jorros de gozo dentro de seu corpo.

Lupin o fez sair de dentro dele e o empurrou para a parede ajoelhando-se e abocanhando o membro por onde saia o liquido que Lupin lambeu com fome.

Se abraçaram e sussurraram coisas no ouvido um do outro antes de se arrumarem em silencio. Snape puxou Lupin para um ultimo beijo urgente antes que o lupano saísse.

- Quando nos vemos novamente? – Perguntou Lupin.

- Não sei, quando der mando uma coruja.

- Está bem. Tchau morcego.

- Tchau lobo.

Lupin saiu e Snape ficou olhando para a porta por um tempo. Provavelmente estava dando um tempo para não darem na cara que os dois estavam juntos em uma sala vazia aquela hora da noite.

Harry continuava embaixo da capa de invisibilidade segurando a respiração que estava muito ofegante devido a grande excitação de vê-los transarem na sua frente.

Olhava para Snape e sentiu saudades de vê-lo sem aquele monte de roupas. Dez minutos depois Snape colocou a mão na maçaneta e a girou abrindo a porta, mas antes de sair deu uma piscada para onde estava Harry fechando a porta com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Será qie ele sabia que eu estava aqui? – Pensou Harry antes de sair debaixo da capa e escorregar pela parede sentando no chão com a mão em seu membro. Agora que estava sozinho Harry pôde libertar o membro duro e molhado pelo liquido que saia de sua cabecinha rosada.

Sentiu-se magro e feio. Seu membro era bem menor que do Snape ou Lupin. Envolveu-o com a mão e começou a se masturbar movimentando para cima e para baixo enquanto a outra apertava as bolas inchadas.

Masturbar-se pensando nos professores transando e urrando de prazer. Ele mesmo urrou e jogou a cabeça para trás quando gozou em suas mãos. Ofegante Harry pegou a varinha e se limpou indo para seu dormitório onde deitou e dormiu sonhando com morcegos e lobos.

**N/A: Pessoal espero que tenham gostado da primeira parte dessa trilogia. Essa foi a visão, a segunda é a Excitação e a terceira e ultima é a Consumação, podem imaginar o que vem por ai neh.**

**Mandem Reviews, eles não mordem e ate fazem uma pessoa feliz sabia!!**


	2. A excitação

A excitação

Harry acordou todo molhado na manhã seguinte, os sonhos que teve com os professores, onde os mesmos o possuíam, Snape o traçava por trás enquanto saboreava o grande membro de Lupin, o fizeram esfregar-se inconscientemente nas cobertas. Seu membro estava todo melado.

Tomou um banho gelado e desceu para o salão principal. Sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e Rony que pareciam estar realmente com fome comparando-se o tamanho de seus pratos.

- Nossa, quanta fome. O que aconteceu com você Hermione? Esperava isso de Rony, mas de você!

- O corpo... – Tentou dizer Hermione com ovos e bacon na boca – necessita repor as energias perdidas com exercícios constantes.

- Não creio que virar páginas de livros gaste tanta energia assim. A não ser que seja outro tipo de exercício.

Imediatamente Hermione ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e baixou a cabeça, coincidentemente Rony também ficou vermelho e desviou o olhar.

- Ah ta! Entendi quais eram os exercícios que vocês fizeram.

- Harry!

- Que foi? Como se ninguém mais fizesse isso.

Harry pegou ovos e bacon e colocou em seu prato levando uma garfada a boca. Distraidamente olhou para a mesa dos professores. Todos os professores conversavam entre si, menos Snape que, por incrível que pareça, estava olhando para ele. Harry não ficou simplesmente vermelho, ele ficou mais que vermelho, parecia o próprio fogo em seu rosto.

Snape o estava comendo com os olhos, parecia despi-lo com o olhar. Era lascivo, esfomeado, desejoso. Harry sentiu-se incomodado com os olhares que o homem lhe dava sem nem ao menos se incomodar se os outros estavam vendo. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha que desceu até o meio de suas pernas. Deixou o restante do café e saiu antes que acontecesse algo desagradável na frente de todos.

Harry saiu tão rápido que não viu quando Snape virou-se para falar com Lupin que abriu um sorriso malicioso e saiu do salão.

Harry estava no banheiro se segurando para não se melecar todo novamente. Quando foi tirar água do joelho Lupin entrou assustando-o.

- Desculpe Harry – Disse o professor abaixando o zíper e parando no mictório ao lado – Senti vontade e não podia esperar.

Harry respondeu que sim com a cabeça baixa , terminou suas necessidades e foi laavar as mãos, seu rosto vermelho de vergonha. Pegou um pouco de sabão e começou a ensaboar as mãos quando as de Lupin seguraram as suas.

- Nunca aprendeu a lavar as mãos Harry? Não se preocupe eu ensino, afinal de contas é para isso que sou "seu" professor, para ensinar a você como se faz "certinho".

Lupin sussurrava em seu ouvido com o corpo colado ao seu. As grandes mãos esfregavam as suas em movimentos constantes de vai e vem.

- Primeiro você acaricia, deixando-o bem molhado, depois você faz movimentos devagar, aumentando com o tempo, ate que esteja no ponto certo.

Lupin estava com o corpo tão colado ao de Harry que era possível sentir as ondas de tesão que emanavam de seu pequeno corpo estudantil.

- Que foi Harry? – Disse subindo a mão pelo braço e parando no peito de Harry, em cima do mamilo esquerdo dando um leve apertada, fazendo Harry fechar os olhos – Está doendo em algum lugar? Eu poderia ajudar. Sei fazer uma massagem que deixará todo seu corpo relaxado. Todas as partes.

A mão de Lupin desceu pela cintura de Harry parando no meio de suas pernas. Harry, que mantinha os olhos fechados, quase soltou um gemido ao sentir a mão do lupano em seu membro já rijo.

- Aposto que você iria gostar e muito da minha massagem.

Deu uma leve apertada no membro do menino e seu uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha antes de sair do banheiro.

Harry ficou parado pensando no que Lupin queria com ele, matá-lo de tesão? Fazê-lo enlouquecer com os olhares e toques?

Demorou vários minutos para Harry conseguir se recompor e sair do banheiro para ir a sua aula de poções.

Seu corpo tremia a cada passo. Aqueles dois queriam deixá-lo louco. Seu membro ainda latejava de desejo, precisava usar a capa para tentar esconder sua excitação.

Ao chegar à sala, sentou-se rapidamente em seu lugar ao lado de Neville que também tremia, porém por motivos diferentes. Enquanto Neville tremia por medo do professor, Harry tremia pelo tesão acumulado causado pelos olhares que Snape lançava para ele sem que ninguém mais percebesse.

Harry sentia-se nu perante as ônix que o encaravam. Abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo tentando controlar as batidas do seu coração.

O professor explicou a poção a ser feita e começou a andar pela sala parando perto de Harry fazendo-o se arrepiar. A aula correu calma, Snape ficava em sua mesa encarando Harry que desviava os olhos corando de leve.

A poção estava quase pronta quando Snape sussurrou em seu ouvido e o fez derrubar as ervas em quantidades exageradas.

- Lamentável Potter, lamentável. Eu esperava isso de Longbottom, mas o senhor se superou.

- Sabe muito bem que eu não fiz isso de propósito senhor.

- Sei? Então o senhor poderia dizer o motivo de sua distração?

Harry sabia muito bem que se ele falasse o porque de sua distração todos o chamariam de louco. Era possível ver o sorriso estampado no rosto inexpressível de Snape.

- Eu me distraí.

- Lamentável, detenção Potter.

- Mas por que? Eu não fiz nada, não pode fazer isso.

- Não me diga o que eu posso ou não fazer na minha sala de aula.

Harry bufou e se calou, todo o tesão que estava sentindo se esvaiu. Sentia ódio do professor, e sentia ódio de si mesmo por se distrair pensando nele.l

No restante da aula Harry nem ao menos olhou para o professor. Seu rosto estava constantemente vermelho, mas desta vez de raiva.

A aula terminou e todos saíram inclusive o professor, porém Harry continuou na sala arrumando lentamente seu material, respirou fundo pedindo que tudo fosse um sonho.

Saiu da sala fechando a porta e caminhou devagar pelo corredor deserto.

" Snape maldito " Pensou em voz alta antes de sentir-se ser puxado para dentro de um cômodo escuro e pequeno. A pessoa que o puxou agarrava-o e o pressionava na parede.

- Me larga!

Harry tentou se soltar mas a pessoa era mais forte e o virou pressionando-o de frente para a parede.

- Então quer dizer que eu sou maldito.

- Snape!

- Professor Snape, Potter. Nunca aprendeu a me respeitar não é seu petulante.

Snape falava baixo e arrastado bem no ouvido de Harry que não conseguia se soltar das garras do professor. Snape segurava firmemente os pulsos de Harry acima de sua cabeça e usava seu corpo inteiro para pressioná-lo contra ela.

- Sempre achei que o senhor precisava de uma lição bem dada – O professor fez questão de sussurrar a ultima palavra ao pé do ouvido de Harry dando uma mordidinha no lóbulo.

- O que quer Snape?

- Professor Snape, Potter. Realmente nunca aprendeu a me obedecer, acho que terei que castigá-lo.

Snape mordeu o pescoço de Harry fazendo-o soltar um gemido involuntário.

- O que pretende com isso " professor"?

- Castigá-lo.

- Por que?

- É falta de educação ficar espiando as pessoas senhor Potter.

- Eu não estava espionando ninguém.

- Então o que estava fazendo naquela sala enquanto eu e o Lupin – Snape deu uma pausa puxando mais os cabelos de Harry e esfregando-se nos quadris do aluno – Conversávamos?

- Vocês tem uma maneira bem interessante de conversar.

Harry respirava fundo enquanto Snape esfregava o corpo sensualmente nas suas costas pressionando quadril com quadril e enterrando o nariz em seu pescoço inspirando o desejo reprimido que saia de seus poros fazendo com que Snape sentisse uma loucura dominá-lo. Se não tivesse outros planos Snape o possuiria nesse exato momento.

- Detectei um certo interesse quanto esse tipo de conversa?

Harry já estava com as mãos dormentes pois Snape as apertava com força usando apenas uma enquanto a outra se ocupava em apalpar o peito de Harry por dentro da blusa, mas o tesão que Snape fez retornar ao seu corpo era tão grande que a dor não passava de um incomodo insignificante.

- Perdeu a língua senhor Potter? Eu ajudo a achar.

Snape virou Harry ficando de frente para ele. Harry pôde visualizar a luxuria que saia em forma de raios pelas pérolas negras.

Os corpos colados respiravam no mesmo ritmo, extremamente colado. Os dedos de Snape percorreram o braço de Harry e se entrelaçaram aos dele.

- Por que faz isso? – Perguntou Harry de olhos fechados, os lábios quase encostando nos do mestre.

- Porque, senhor Potter. – E Harry surpreendeu-se ao constatar uma voz trêmula e cortada

– Durante anos eu desejei seu pai e durante anos não o tive, pensei que jamais o desejaria

novamente ate que você apareceu.

Agora os dois apenas permaneciam agarrados. Harry com o rosto escondido na curva do pescoço de Snape e este lhe sussurrando ao pé do ouvido.

- Tão pequeno, tão petulante, o mesmo maldito jeito do pai. Quase me matava quando entrava em minha sala com esse corpinho delicioso me fazendo desejá-lo, quase enlouqueci pensando que não podia tê-lo. Mas agora...

- Agora o que? – Perguntou Harry quase gemendo.

- Agora você é todo meu

- E o que fará?

- O que quiser

- Então faz

- Não se preocupe, eu farei.

Sem mais palavras Snape saiu da sala e voltou para sua sala quase correndo amaldiçoando os arrepios que sentia ao pensar naquele moleque maldito que perturbava seu sono.

Harry saiu devagar do armário e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Tinha que relaxar os músculos para encarar a detenção que teria mais tarde, onde com certeza seria difícil segurar o desejo proeminente em sua calça.


	3. A consumação

A Consumação

Concentrar-se na aula parecia um castigo que Hermione teimava em lhe dar, mas o que queria não era prestar atenção em aula alguma, muito menos no fantasma que flutuava contando a história de algum acontecimento que julgavam ser importante aprender.

Harry não prestava atenção em nada além de seu pulso marcado pelo aperto forte de Snape. Os dedos desenhados em roxo pela pele branca davam-lhe a sensação de submissão, uma sensação que o dominava completamente o fazendo querer obedecer aos olhos negros.

O sinal tocou e Harry foi o primeiro a se levantar. O coração batia disparado dentro do peito.

- harry onde vai? – Perguntou Hermione – A sala comunal é do outro lado.

- Não estou indo para a sala comunal. Estou indo para minha detenção.

- Mas a detenção dele é só daqui a trinta minutos – Disse para Rony que apenas deu de ombros e a acompanhou pelo corredor.

Não sabia ao certo para o que estava indo, só sabia que precisava ir, precisava sentir aquele cheiro de ervas, sentir as mãos fortes que apertavam-lhe o corpo.

Parou em frente à grande porta de madeira e ficou olhando, como se dali fosse sair um grande monstro. Não viu o tempo passar e logo seu relógio tocava indicando que estava na hora da detenção. Levou a mão trêmula a porta e bateu.

Levou alguns segundos para a voz de Snape mandá-lo entrar. Harry abriu a porta devagar e entrou. Estava tudo escuro, sem nem um sinal do professor.

- Professor Snape?

- Shhhh! – Fez um vulto que se aproximou devagar colocando o dedo sobre os lábios de Harry – Silêncio pequeno.

Não era a voz de Snape a dona do dedo que passava pelos traços de seus lábios, a voz era outra, não era arrastada e sedosa. Era rouca e doce. Tão conhecida, tão familiar.

- Lupin – Sussurrou mais para si do que para o lupano que já descia a mão pelos seus braços.

- Sim Harry, sou eu. Feliz em me ver?

- Eu diria que muito feliz lobo – Disse a voz de Snape ao fundo da sala.

Snape fez os archotes se acenderem e revelarem uma sala ampla e sombria, não havia nada ali que não fosse característico do professor. Os livros organizados nas estantes, as mesas de madeira antiga.

- Onde estou?

- o paraíso – Disse Lupin atacando o pescoço de Harry, lambendo, chupando e mordendo.

- Calma lobo.

Harry desejou que Snape tivesse pedido isso ao seu corpo. Os toques de Lupin faziam os hormônios do aluno saltarem por cada minúsculo pedaço de pele.

Harry tentou prestar atenção em Snape, mas era quase impossível já que as mãos de Lupin encontravam-se dentro da blusa dele, seus lábios em seu lóbulo, o corpo pressionado a ele.

Snape ficava de longe apenas observando Lupin atacar o corpo do pequeno grifinório que se contorcia na parede. Seu próprio corpo queria se aproximar e tocar a pele macia do pequeno Harry, ver Lupin devorando os lábios finos e rosados fazia com que sua calça ficasse cada vez mais apertada.

Lupin guiava Harry lentamente até uma mesa, o fez se sentar e se posicionou no meio de suas pernas acariciando-as. Abaixou-se descalçando os tênis e deixando-os encostado ao lado. Beijou o pé macio, chupou os dedos subindo a mão pela panturrilha causando arrepios no frágil menino.

Harry jamais imaginou que era tão sensível naquela região, as caricias que lupin lhe fazia causavam uma explosão em seu interior. Lupin levou as mãos até o zíper de Harry e abriu sua calça, deu um sorriso levado para ele vendo o tamanho de sua excitação guardada na cueca branca.

O grifinório menor fechou os olhos e suspirou levantando os quadris para que o lupano pudesse baixar suas calças. O professor retornou as caricias subindo os lábios pelas pernas torneadas do jogador de quadribol. Suas mãos apertavam as coxas enquanto sua língua traçava um caminho pelo interior de suas pernas.

Harry quase pulou ao sentir o calor do hálito de Lupin em sua cueca fazendo seu membro vibrar. Seu coração disparou e sua respiração estava alterada. As mãos de Lupin subiam e desciam em suas coxas, ora apertando seu quadril, ora passando por sua virilha. O menino arfava sentindo que poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

Snape continuava sentado apenas observando. Era possível ver seu membro duro dentro de sua calça, mas ele agia como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Seus olhos estavam cravados nos verdes de Harry.

Lupin passou a mão por cima da cueca sentindo o membro jovem pulsar, puxou o elástico para baixo liberando o objeto de desejo. Para alegria de Lupin Harry era depilado, seu membro não era tão grande quanto o de Snape, mas era o suficiente para se divertir.

Sua língua traçou o caminho da sua barriga até a cabecinha rosada lambendo a gota saliente e salgada. A envolveu com a boca descendo por toda a extensão. Sentiu as pequenas mãos segurarem sua cabeça forçando-o a colocar tudo na boca.

Harry gemeu alto e se largou na mesa virando a cabeça, não sabe se foi a visão de Snape passando a mão por cima da calça ou a boca de Lupin em suas bolas que o fez gemer alto.

Sentia a explosão chegando perto. Não sabia se deveria permitir, Lupin ainda estava coma boca lá.

- Não se atreva – Disse Snape quando Harry fez menção de parar – Você fará o que eu mandar – Disse indo em direção ao grifinório e segurando em seu queixo – Entendeu?

- Sim – Disse se mexendo na boca de Lupin.

- Então – Aproximou o rosto passando a língua dos lábios até o lóbulo da orelha – Goze na boca dele.

Harry gozou quase instantaneamente ao ouvir a voz de Snape em seu ouvido. Arqueou o corpo enquanto sentia seu liquido ser despejado na boca do lupano que engoliu cada gota, não impedindo que nenhuma vazasse.

- Agora, beije-o, sinto seu próprio gosto.

Imediatamente as bocas se uniram em um beijo voraz, Harry procurava sentir todo o seu gosto na boca dele. Snape mandar nele o fez sentir vontade de ficar totalmente a sua mercê.

- Bom garoto – Disse Snape quando o beijo terminou – Agora você sentirá o que é fazer uma pessoas explodir.

Harry não precisou que Snape falasse mais nada. Empurrou Lupin para o chão fazendo-o sentar-se. Tirou a roupa do lupano enquanto beijava a pele exposta. As ordens de Snape o levava a tal loucura que sua boca já se encontrava com o membro dele dentro.

A inexperiência fez com que seus dentes roçassem em seu nervo rígido, mas com calma Lupin o fez pegar o jeito.

Sentiu as mãos de Snape passearem por suas costas levantando seu quadril, deixando-o de joelhos. Os dedos dele que passavam por suas nádegas brancas o abandonaram voltando logo em seguida. Estavam gelados, molhados com o lubrificante que era passado em sua entrada apertada.

- É óleo comestível – Disse olhando para Lupin com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Harry agora sentia a língua de Snape passear por sua pele aproximando-se da parte sensível. Gemeu com o membro na boca quando Snape o penetrou com a língua e começou a chupar e lamber aquela região.

Os dedos voltaram a molhá-lo com o óleo e um dedo precipitou-se inteiro para dentro. Ele gemia enquanto Lupin segurava sua cabeça fazendo-o aumentar a velocidade.

Mais um dedo entrou alargando sua entrada, o preparando para algo maior. Snape tirava e colocava os dois dedos até colocar o terceiro. Quando sentiu que estava na hora aproximou seu membro e encostou a cabeça vermelha na entrada e puxou o quadril devagar enterrando-se por inteiro nele ouvindo o urro de dor sair de sua garganta.

Ficou parado até Harry se acostumar com o grande volume em seu orifício, mas o grifinório era impaciente e logo pediu movimento indo pra frente e para trás. Snape pegou em seus quadris segurando firme e começou o movimento lentamente sentindo o lugar se contrair aumentando o prazer.

Os lábios de Harry voltaram a dar prazer ao lupano enquanto Snape gemia conforme os movimentos que aumentaram ao ponto da pele das nádegas de Harry estarem vermelhas por causa das batidas no corpo de Snape.

Os gemidos eram altos graças ao feitiço colocado por Snape que lhes davam plena liberdade de gritar o quanto quiser, o que para Snape era maravilhoso já que caso Dumbledore passasse no corredor não iria gostar do palavriado baixo pronunciado pelos três.

Harry pingava de suor quando sentiu Lupin despejar seu gozo em sua boca e assim como o lupano, ele engoliu o liquido amargo sem deixar escorrer uma única gota. Logo depois Snape gozou dentro dele fazendo com que ele gozasse também sujando o chão com seu liquido.

Snape lambeu o lugar recém desvirginado de Harry fazendo carinho com sua língua e passando uma pomada para aliviar o dolorido que viria depois.

Deitaram-se os três no carpete negros. Snape estava de costas e Harry deitado com a cabeça em seu peito brincando com seu mamilo. Lupin estava de bruços agarrado a cintura de Harry.

- E então professor, compensei meu pai?

- Com certeza foi melhor do que ele poderia ter sido.

Os três adormeceram nus no tapete e só acordaram no dia seguinte.

O salão principal estava cheio de alunos ansiosos para o próximo final de semana em Hogsmead. O café estava delicioso, todos conversavam tanto que não repararam quando Lupin, Snape e Harry levantaram quase ao mesmo tempo para se encontrar em uma masmorra fria em cima de um tapete negro.


End file.
